


Vengeance

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Alone, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il devait s'endurcir, et devenir plus fort s'il voulait atteindre son objectif.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Power rangers est à Toei Company et Haim Saban.

Ryan endurait tout les entraînements qu'il s'imposait ainsi que ceux de Diabolico et les autres démons sans jamais se plaindre. Il devait s'endurcir, et devenir plus fort s'il voulait atteindre son objectif. Depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, il ne songeait qu'à cela, difficile de faire autrement lorsque le chef des créatures maléfiques lui rappelait sans cesse que sans lui il serait mort en tombant d'une falaise, que son père n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de le donner à Diabolico. William Mitchell, Ryan détestait porter le même nom que cet homme qu'il avait longtemps admiré, cet être qui avait préféré sauver Dana, sa petite fille plutôt que son fils. 

Il la haïssait tout autant, si ce n'était davantage que son géniteur. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation aujourd'hui, à cause d'elle qu'il avait été élevé par des démons ! Dana avait dû être traitée comme une petite princesse, elle avait dû être gâtée à Noël et le jour de son anniversaire. Ce n'avait pas été son cas, lui il n'avait plus célébré le vingt-cinq décembre depuis qu'il avait atterri ici, pas plus que son anniversaire (les démons trouvaient cela ridicule). 

Il n'existait que pour détruire ces deux personnes qu'il avait aimé plus que tout et qui l'avaient trahit, eux qui l'avaient sûrement oublié et qui étaient heureux sans lui. Il les imaginait dans ses rêves la nuit, il voyait leurs sourires, il entendait leurs rires, et ces visions du parfait bonheur lui étaient insupportables, elles le rendait malade, et le rendaient terriblement triste, parce qu'il ne vivrait jamais ses moments, parce que son enfance lui avait été volée et ne pourrait jamais lui être rendu. 

Il se sentait si seul, les démons ne faisaient que le tolérer lui qui n'était qu'un être humain. Ils se moquaient de lui, et le malmenaient mais s'assuraient de ne pas le blesser trop gravement ou le tuer, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Diabolico qui fondait de gros espoirs sur lui. 

Il ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse, inadmissible ici, et se concentrait sur sa vengeance, lorsqu'il sentait qu'il allait craquer et qu'il allait pleurer, il se mordait la langue jusqu'au sang, et songeait à sa future victoire. Il se représentait la mort de son père et de sa sœur, leurs larmes, leurs supplications auxquelles il resterait sourd. 

Son jour de gloire viendrait, et ils regretteraient le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait, de l'avoir oublié, d'avoir été heureux sans lui, ça il ne leur pardonnerait jamais !


End file.
